Emerl and his Team Save Diancie
This is the transcript for the scene where the villains try to kidnap Diancie, but Emerl and theg gang stops them In ''Team Robot in Pokemon: Diancie & The Cocoon of Destruction'' (Meanwhile, the villains and the thieves are trying to capture Diancie) Chuck The Evil Sandwich-Making Guy: Not so fast Princess. Let's see if you find my mustard ray confusing! Dr. Neo Cortex: Fire! (Chuck fires mustard. Delphox uses a flamethrower and Greninja fires a Water Shuriken and blasts Diancie into the wall) Chuck The Evil Sandwich-Making Guy: (Laughing Evilly) Zazz: We got you now! Pokemon! (Laughing Evilly) (Pikachu heard a sound) Pikachu: Pika! (Renamon hears a sound as well) Rika Nonaka: What is it, Renamon? Renamon: Trouble! Flain: I sense Danger too. Zorch: Then let's go see what it is. Alvin: Did I hear something?! Simon: No clue, it's those villains I tell ya! Theodore: Now they tells me! Kitty Katswell: That's An Spy Emergency! Raimundo: Let's go everyone! Gumball: What if someone is in trouble? Wizwuz: ''' I'm not sure, but this isn't a good sign. '''Glomp: '''Let's go see what it is! '''Applejack: What in Tarnation is that? Sora Takenouchi: '''We should check it out. '''Teslo: It Sounded like a cry for help! Henry Wong: Let's go, Terriermon! Terriermon: Okay! Keswick: '''We must go see it! '''The Chief: Let's Go and hurry up! (Pikachu Runs to see what is going on) Oggy: (meows) Jack: (meows) Olivia: (meows) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Terra: Come on Let's Hurry! Gumball: Let's go! Darwin: Wait up guys! Lunk: Don't Forget about me! Torts: '''But I haven't finished my ice cream yet! '''Teslo: '''There's no time for that Let's go! (Meanwhile, Diancie is Trying To Escape by The Villains, However Marilyn Flame, Delphox, Ninja Riot. Greninja and the other Villains Appear blocking her way) '''Major Nixel: You're not going anywhere Princess, You're Trapped! Chuck The Evil Sandwich-Making Guy: '''We got you this time! '''Psycho Yellow: There's no escape now princess. Marilyn Flame: Sorry, Riot. General Nix. I won't allow you to get in my way. Ninja Riot: That's what I should be saying. Psycho Blue: '''Getting the way is a simple is that. '''The Butcher: Oh yes, Riot, that will do. Chuck The Evil Sandwich-Making Guy: Wait until I turn you into a diamond sandwich princess! Zomom: I think I'll have you for dessert. Psycho Pink: '''You want me to get a sandwich dessert diamond? '''Zeena: '''Yes, I get that thing, because I want it for dessert. '''Diancie: Well, then, if you'll excuse me. Marilyn Flame: Stop right there! Granny May: Not so fast! Major Nixel: Don't let her escape! Zavok: Stop her! The Butcher: Pastrami Attack! Chuck The Evil Sandwich-Making Guy: Do you like Honey Butter?! (Delphox uses Flamethrower, Greninja Uses Water Shuriken, The Butcher Fires Pastrami and Chuck fires Honey Butter to Make And Explosion dusts, which cause Diancie to knock away) Major Nixel: (Cackles) Now You're Mine! Dr. Neo Cortex: You're Trapped Forever! (Laughing Evilly) (Our Heroes Rushed in to stop the villains) Tai Kamiya: Hey! Stop! Ash Ketchum: Stop it! Ganging up like that. Pikachu: '''Pika! Pika! '''Zor: What? Seriously? You're not suppose to be here. Sonic: You wish! You and you're friends are trying to hurt that Pokémon, for no reason. Psycho Black Ranger: '''Just get away from there. '''Agumon: '''Now this really isn't our day. '''Zaptor: They're trying to Capture the princess. Ventus: Not on my watch. Ash Ketchum: What do you think you're doing?! Major Nixel: That's none of your business! Zavok: We we're just trying to be evil! Zazz: It's our job to do this, guys! Master Zik: Get out of our way! Or you face you're fear of wisdom! Mixels: Not Cool! Not cool! NOT COOL!!! Izzy Izumi: Looks Like the Deadly Six are having a bad Argument. Tentomon: '''Yeah, You can hear that coming! '''Thomas the Tank Engine: Stealing is the Villains' job?! Percy: That's right, Thomas. James the Red Engine: Indeed you are. Dudley Puppy: '''What do you mean stealing is the Villains' job?! '''Davis Motomiya: That's how villains do Dudley Puppy. (Serena, Bonnie, Dedenne and Clemont Rushed in to see what's happening) Marilyn Flame: Stay out of this. Dr. Two-Brains: Just Move Away, We need some planning to do! Lady Redundent Woman: We're just being so bad! Dr. Neo Cortex: '''I needed this job to do. '''Ms. Question: Questions need to do. The Butcher: '''Move the Meat away from the Mixels! '''Marilyn Flame: I need the diamonds that only this one can make. Fluttershy: Really, what for? Major Nixel: We're here to capture that Pokémon, that's what! Ninja Riot: You talk too much, Marilyn, and Guys. Dr. Two-Brains: Hey That's My Line! Dr. Blowhole: Oh, so aren't you listening?! Armadillomon: Their Arguing about being a master Thief! Cody Hida: Yeah. That's sickens me. Ninja Riot: You're not a master thief, you're a master blabbermouth! You too Major Nixel you're a Major Blabbermouth! Major Nixel: Who you calling me a Major Blabbermouth?! Ninja Thief Blabbermouth! Dr. Two-Brains: '''That's A Blabbermouth thief for you! '''Major Nixel: Hey! I heard that! Serena: She's a thief?! Psycho Yellow Ranger: '''This is getting annoying, Stop Complaining about it! '''Zeena: Get out or I'll slap you in the face! Granny May: Dearies, Please calm down! Dr. Blowhole: '''No, You Calm Down! Grandma! (The Villains Began to Argue over Diancie) '''Gatomon: '''Did Ninja Riot called Major Nixel a Blabbermouth? '''Kari Kamiya: '''Yeah, Major Nixel was such A blabbermouth. '''Major Nixel: I heard that! As soon as I capture that Diancie. I'm gonna- Dr. Blowhole: (Cuts Major Nixel's line) I'm gonna turn that cute little girl into a lobster! Major Nixel: Hey stop interrupting! Teslo: Sounds like he knows, what you said Kari. Mesmo: '''Wow, who knew. '''Sora: You should be careful not to make him angry. Patamon: '''You know T.K, those villains are arguing over Diancie. '''T.K. Takaishi: '''Yeah, That's Kinda weird, but funny. '''Henry Wong: This might be a problem. Kitty Katswell: Marilyn Flame is a thief! Sam: But why, Isn't that a thief?! Ed: She's Like A Female Thief?! Double-D: Maybe A Worst Thief?! Flain: Or Maybe a Criminal!? Darwin: It's those Bad guys I tell ya! Dudley Puppy: Like D.O.O.M.?! Magnifo: 'Looks like a magician full of Bad Guys! '''Sora Takenouchi: '''Thieves are Magicians, Right?! '''Magnifo: '(Sighs) Yes, We get it! '''Kiva: Whatever you villains are doing to her, but you not going to hurt her! Donald Duck: You said it! Takuya Kanbara: If they keep arguring I'm about to have a headache. Luigi: Well, at least thing's can't get any worse. Shuff: What's A Rock thief?! Zorch: No that's a Diamond Thief?! Mimi Tachikawa: '''That's A mean Thief and A ninja Thief here. '''Kirby: Poyo? Diddy Kong: Don't call Marilyn, A Poyo Thief! Donkey Kong: Little buddy, that's how Kirby only talks like that. Gobba: For the Last time Stop talking about thieves okay? Jenny: Well, I think about wanted to say that. Fluttershy: We're we arguing I'm sorry. Gabumon: '''That was a disaster after the thieves are arguing. '''Ash Ketchum: Now's your chance! (As Diancie escapes) Pikachu, Use Thunderbolt! Teslo: Come on guys, lets give them, what we got! Volectro: '''Roger! '''Zaptor: '''You got it! '''Tai Kamiya: Give them a good fireball Agumon! Agumon: Okay! Davis Motomiya: Veemon! Take them down! Veemon: Okay! Takato Matsuki: Guilmon! Guilmon: '''Alright! '''Rika Nonaka: Get rid of those bad goons Renamon! Renamon: Okay! (Just As the Villains, Thieves, Delphox and Greninja, Ready to attack them, Pikachu uses thunderbolt, The Electroids also use thunderbolt, And both of the Thunderbolt attack the Villains, Including Delphox and Greninja) Dr. Two-Brains: (In Bebop's voice) Oh dang! Renamon: Diamond Storm! (She fire the attack and hits all the villains) Miss Power: Ow! Ow! Stop, it hurts! Granny May: Stop it! Dr. Blowhole: Ouch! Lousy Digimon! The Whammer: I'm Whammed! All of the Villains: That's hurt me so Badly! Guilmon: Pyro sphere! Agumon: Pepper breath! Veemon: Vee Headbutt! (They fire their attacks. Guilmon's pyro sphere hits the nixels while Agumon's pepper breath hits Chuck the evil sandwich making guy and Veemon's Vee Headbutt hits the Butcher) Major Nixel: Why You Little! Raimundo: Wind! (He tries to attack but Raimundo kicks him in the face) Emerl: (In Skips' voice) Run! Serena: This way! Sonic: Come on! Tails: Let's get out of here! Volectro: Flee while we can! Hoogi: '''Yeah, Run for your lives! '''Magnifo: '''Let's teleport out of the way! '''Matt Ishida: '''You'll got that Right! '''Cody Hida: Let's Escape! Takato Matsuki: Let's go! Clay: Got it! (Our Heroes manage to rescue Diancie and everyone Escapes) Bystander Man 1: Who't that?! Bystander Lady 1: What're they doing?! Bystander Man 2: Call Officer Jenny, Quick! (As Delphox, Greninja And The others villains Regain their Strength) Chuck The Evil Sandwich-Making Guy: That Digimon burnt my Mustard Ray! Dr. Blowhole: Curses! Theodore ‘’Tobey’’ McCallister III: I'll get you for this Team Robot and Wordgirl! Major Nixel: (In the old man's voice) Curse you, Team Robot & Mixels! You're gonna pay for this! Jack Spicer: This isn't over! Dr. Neo Cortex: I'll show you mercy! Psycho Red Ranger: '''Their Getting Away! '''Zomom: That Digimon is the worst meal ever! Master Zik: That Diamond Storm really hurts me! Zeena: That Pikachu is gonna pay for what he did to my hair! Zazz: Let's get them! Zor: Same here. Zavok: (In Skales' voice) Forget it! Let's get out of here! (As the Other Villains Escapes, Dedenne goes for a slide and lands of Bonnie's head) Elsa: Thanks for Saving her. Olaf: I Do what I can! Clemont: It looks like we're all safe now. Torts: '''That was close! '''Zaptor: So did I! Edward: I'm glad you're safe. Diancie: Everyone, I'm very grateful to you all for rescuing me. Clay: You're very welcome little lady. Krader: You're very welcome. Finn the Human: Yea, glad to help. Ash Ketchum: You spoke! Volectro: That's nice talking! Footi: '''Yeah, Diancie is talking! '''Tentomon: '''So I that Pokémon can talk! '''Patrick: So, You talk eh? Edward: Wow, she can talk! Serena: Wow! Anna: That's Right! Olaf: And you are. Diancie: Diancie. Clemont: It's telepathy! Bonnie: You're so cute. Zoe Orimoto: She's very cute. Zaptor: Hello Diancie! Palmon: '''Great to meet ya! '''Ash Ketchum: My name's Ash. Diancie: Ash. Ash Ketchum: And this is my partner, Pikachu. Pikachu: Pikachu. Diancie: Pikachu. Emerl: My name's Emerl, leader of the Sega Unit Patrol Sqaud 1. Diancie: Emerl. Gmerl: My name is Gmerl. Anna: I'm Anna. Kristoff: I'm Kristoff and that's Sven. Flain: I'm Flain and that's Vulk and Zorch. Teslo: I'm Teslo and that's Volectro and Zaptor. Krader: I'm Krader and that's Shuff and Seismo. Flurr: I'm Flurr and that's Lunk and Slumbo. Gobba: I'm Gobba and that's Chomly and Jawg. Kraw: I'm Kraw and that's Balk and Tentro. Magnifo: '''I'm Magnifo and that's Mesmo and Wizwuz. '''Glomp: '''I'm Glomp and that's Torts and Glurt. '''Scorpi: '''I'm Scorpi and that's Footi and Hoogi. '''Olaf: I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs! Elsa: I'm Elsa. Gator: (Chuckles) well, my real name is Gerald, but I quite like being called gator. Serena: And I'm Serena! Diancie: Serena. Ventus: I'm Ventus, Ven for short. Terra: I'm Terra. Aqua: Hi, I'm Aqua. Jenny: I'm Jenny and that's my XJ-Sisters, and that's Oggy, Jack and Oliva. Oggy: (meows) Jack: (meows) Olivia: (meows) Sora: I'm Sora, he's Donald, and that's Goofy. Mickey Mouse: I'm Mickey Mouse, and I'm a star of Walt Disney! SpongeBob: I'm SpongeBob! this is Patrick and sandy! Patrick: Hello. Thomas the Tank Engine: I'm Thomas and these are my friends! Twilight Sparkle: I'm Twilight Sparkle, and this is Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity. Spike the Dragon: I'm Spike and I'm a Dragon. Sunset Shimmer: I'm Sunset Shimmer, and I'm a Neutral. Rocko: I'm Rocko. Daring Do: I'm Daring Do the Adventurer. Heffer: I'm Heffer. Filburt: I'm Filburt. Fluttershy: We're ever so glad to meet you. Applejack: We're just gonna have the best time! Scootaloo: The names Scootaloo. Sweetie Belle: &''' I'm Sweetie Belle. '''Apple Bloom: '''Apple Bloom. '''Thomas the Tank Engine: And I like being called Thomas. Sam: I'm Sam, This is Max. Dudley Puppy: I'm Dudley Puppy. Kitty Katswell: I'm Kitty Katswell. The Chief: I'm the Chief. Keswick: I'm Keswick. Omi: '''I'm Omi and these are my friends! '''Mark Evo: I'm Mark Evo and these are my friends. Philmac: I'm Philmac. Xion: I'm Xion. Tai Kamiya: '''It's a pleasure to meet you Diancie. My name is Tai, this is my little sister Kari and these are my friends. We're the DigiDestined. '''Agumon: '''I'm Agumon and These are my friends! '''Davis Motomiya: My name is Davis, I look a lot like Tai. Veemon: I'm Veemon, Great to meet you. Takato Matsuki: I'm Takato and this my friend Guilmon and these are my friends, Henry, Terriermon, Rika & Renamon. Takuya Kanbara: I'm Takuya and these are my friends. Meta Knight: '''I'm Meta Knight. '''Alvin: I'm Alvin, this is Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, Britney and Eleanor. Norbert: I'm Norbert, And this is Daggett. Daggett: Why did I get to be the next one? Bonnie: And Bonnie's my name. Diancie: Bonnie. Mario: I'm Mario, he's Yoshi and that's my brother luigi. Donkey Kong: I'm Donkey kong, and that's diddy kong. Ami: I'm Ami, That's Yumi! Zoe: I'm Zoe. Wordgirl: I'm Wordgirl and that's Captain huggyface! Rich: I'm Rich and that's Dave, Smitty and scott. Kiva: '''I'm KMT1 but everyone calls me Kiva for short. '''Kirby: Poyo! Diddy Kong: Oh, that's Kirby. Skipper: I'm Skipper, this is Private, That's Rico and Kowalski. Mordecai: I'm Mordecai, and this is Rigby. Gumball: I'm Gumball, This is Darwin and That's my Sister Anais. Ed: Hello my name is Ed. Double-D: My name is Double-D, also known as Edd. Eddy: I'm Eddy. Blossom: I'm Blossom, she's Bubbles and that's Buttercup. Sonic: I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. And this is my buddy, tails. Tails: '''Hello. '''Knuckles: '''I'm Knuckles and I am Training to be a fighter. '''Amy Rose: '''I'm Amy Rose, And I'll always like being a girl. '''Sticks the Badger: '''I'm Sticks the Badger, and I like being a wild one all the time! '''Finn the Human: I'm Finn, This is Jake. Princess Bubblegum: '''I'm Princess Bubblegum, Ruler of the candy kingdom. '''Coco: I'm Coco. Huey: I'm Huey, This is Dewey, and that's Louie. Riku: I'm Riku. Leonardo: My name's Leonardo & these are my brothers, Michelanglo, Donatello & Raphael. Razmo: I'm Razmo, This is Rapido! Thomas the Tank Engine: And the little green tank engine is my friend, Percy. Percy: Hello. Chris Kratt: '''I'm Chris. '''Martin Kratt: '''And I'm Martin Kratt and these are my friends. '''Clemont: And my name is Clemont. Diancie: Clemont. Ash Ketchum: You're a Pokémon, Right? (Serena Uses A Guidebook) Eddy: So Serena what kind of Pokémon is that? Serena: Let's see, It says you're called Diancie. With the power to make diamonds, just like that thief said. Emerl: So this is Diancie. Mimi Tachikawa: '''Wow, I never knew sense of The power to make Diamonds, I will see them Beautifully. '''Palmon: Me too. J.P. Shibayama: Diamonds are so cool! Zoe Orimoto: '''Meraviglioso! '''Double-D: '''I've seen and heard of Diancie in the history books of Pokémon. '''Eddy: You do sockhead. Double-D: That was back in the library in School Eddy. Anais: I never seen this fairy type Pokémon Before. Gumball: Well you're looking at it right now Sis. Hoogi: '''Like Create Diamonds or something? '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Even you make Crystal Quartz, jewels and diamonds, things are pretty. '''Amy Rose: '''You can say these diamonds are so pretty! '''Takuya Kanbara: I would really want a Diamond for me. (Meanwhile The Dazzlings and the other villans Looked at Team Robot) Bonnie: Diamonds?! Clemont: That must be why they're after you. Adagio Dazzle: (Gasp) Did you feel that?! Do you know what that is? Ollie: (Holding a cup of tea) It'd been more frightening if you were on a Roof, Adagio. Roy Koopa: Indeed, More impossible things about this. Jessie: We're here looking for Pikachu. The Chameleon: '''Even Rarer Pokémon. '''James: and we find even better Pokémon. Lemmy Koopa: Yeah, Even Special Pokémon! Verminious Snaptrap: Well, we don't have find these Diamonds! How come none of our stuff works anymore?! Diesel 10: '''Snaptrap, Stuff don't work as well. '''Cubot: Guys, just settle down alright? Bowser Jr.: Yeah, you're making a mess! Sonata Dusk: Hello? We get it, like, all the time! It's how we get people to do what we want. Verminious Snaptrap: (Speaks into can) Mole, great connection! You sound like you're right in the same room! The Mole: (speaking into can) I did some digging, and learned The Heart Diamond is designed by Carbink. I'm sending you a photo. (stands, walks over to Snaptrap and hands him a piece of yellow pad paper; The Dazzlings, Snaptrap looks at a poorly drawn sketch of Diancie) Name's Diancie. We get her on our side, we'll not only have chairs, we'll have- Adagio Dazzle: (Growls) Sonata Dusk: Wha-What did I say? The Mole: Well I didn't know that?! Diesel 10: Mole, will you be quiet, I thinking about a plan. Devious Diesel: A Plan to capture a Pokémon. Orbot: Why yes, it because these diamonds are very rich and amazing. Adagio Dazzle: What you meant to say was that being in a Lousy Domain sounds like a great way to meet other Heroes. Verminious Snaptrap: The Heart Diamond, and Carbinks that don't Shatter! Brilliant! We'll capture The Princess and make her work for us! Bowser: Yes But What about our plans? Mal: Well what are supposed to do?! Francisco: Get The Diamonds?! Leather Teddy: Kidnap Those Mixels?! Cubot: Defeat the Team Robot?! Ollie: '''Become the Most Diamond Stealing Thieves in the world?! '''Sonata Dusk: Lunch?! Adagio Dazzle: (Groan) The chance to get our Diamonds. Skunk: But what if we need our diamonds? Iggy Koopa: Diamonds are things that we need for you big mouth. Morton Koopa: Don't call me a Big mouth! Sonata Dusk: Oh. Right. Larry: Wait, But what is our diamonds? Bad Dog: Adagio, What is Your news, By kidnapping Diancie?! The Chameleon: '''The Rules not to get spotted by the heroes. '''Adagio Dazzle: Our Senses are just strong enough to make them want something so badly, they'll have to get it. Aria Blaze: So we're just gonna do what we always do? Stir up some trouble and then feed off Those Heroes? (Sarcastically) Some plan, Adagio. Dr. Eggman: You can say that. Bowser: Same here. Ludwig Von Koopa: Yep, Troubling things about that. Adagio Dazzle: It won't be the same as the times before! There is Some Magic here. Diancie's Magic will give us the power we need to get this entire world to do our bidding. Sonata Dusk: But we can get lunch after though, right? It's Taco Tuesday! Adagio Dazzle: Just follow my lead. Aria Blaze: Or my lead. Adagio Dazzle: My lead! Meowth: Let's grab the goods, while the grabbing's good! Francisco: Guys, you're a diabolical genius! Ollie: (next to Francisco) And uh.. us too. (Both smile) Team Rocket: (Laughter) Bad Dog: '''You can hear that coming! (Leather Teddy, Bad Dog, Ollie, Francisco, Mole, Skunk, Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, Sonata Dusk, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Koopalings, Diesel 10, Devious Diesel, Dr. Eggman, Cubot, Orbot, Mecha Sonic, Miss Power, Dr. Rabies, Madame Catastrophe, The Chameleon, Mal, Seymour Orlando Smooth, Joey, Marky and Dee Dee react favorably) '''Adagio Dazzle: So shall we? Mal: Sure thing. Larry Koopa: Let's make things greedy! Diesel 10: Then let's go. Verminious Snaptrap: To the D.O.O.M. mobile! Devious Diesel: Right you are Snaptrap! (Meanwhile, Back to our Heroes) Bonnie: Right. Those people are thieves. Jawg: The Thieves are very evil! T.K. Takaishi: '''And also Villains are Thieves! '''Patamon: '''Thieves had Worked for Villains! '''Diancie: What do you mean by thieves? Henry Wong: Thieves are very bad people. Ash Ketchum: They take things that don't belong to them. Emerl: Or Steal Things. Seismo: Or Kidnaps them. Michelanglo: Or Snatch Things! Krader: Or Trap things! Gmerl: Not to mention stealing Pokémon. Sticks the Badger: Even wild things! Balk: '''Or Doing Devious things! '''Dudley Puppy: Thieves like D.O.O.M. Henchman! Ash Ketchum: That's stealing! Pikachu: Pikachu! Bonnie: Yeah. They're bad! Sora Takenouchi: '''Mean and Cruel. '''Magnifo: '''Also, Thieves are so Villains and Evil! '''Kristoff: Very bad people! Flurr: And Evil too. Anna: And also bad things. Duncan: Not to Mention Mean Things. Wormmon: Even bugging things! Kimiko: '''Yeah, like Ninjas. '''Finn the Human: And even terrible things. Jake the Dog: That's right. (In Skips' voice) So stay away from them! Biyomon: '''Staying away from the Thieves And the Villains are so Ridiculous! '''Hawkmon: Staying away from the Thieves is very serious! Rika Nonaka: It is very important to stay away from them. Diancie: I guess that means thieves are bad people to watch out for, I can't believe how much I've learned already! (Ed's Stomach Growls Very loudly) Tai Kamiya: Whoa! Earthquake! Emerl: Aw, snap! Xion: Make it stop! Joe Kido: Why is there an earthquake?! (An earthquake occurs, while the heroes lost their balance and falls down. Ed stands up) Flain: That was an earthquake I tell ya. Ash Ketchum: Okay. Where did that earthquake come from? Ed: '''(Stomach Growls) Yep, Belly's empty, Dinner Double-D? '''Koki: '''Okay, Dinner it is. '''Agumon: I'm getting hungry too. Emerl: So that's why Ed made an earthquake because he's hungry. Eddy: Yeah, dinner sounds good. I'm hungry. Teslo: Next time ed, don't let your stomach make an earthquake! Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes